dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Ham vs Cuphead
Spider Ham vs Cuphead 'is ZombieSlayer23's Season 3 Finale. It pits Spider Ham from Marvel vs Cuphead from the video game, Cuphead. Description ''Marvel vs Cuphead! Talking, non-human heroes with human characteristics and unique powers fight to the death! Who will win in the Season 3 Finale? Who do you want to win? Spider-Ham Cuphead Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Labratory) Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Noir, Peni Parker and Spider-Ham dashed at Kingpin in anger. He was the man behind all the chaos between dimensions, the reason why they had been sent to this earth. Miles and Peter went for Kingpin while Gwen, Noir and Peni dashed for the portal. Spider-Ham followed along, but the meaty smell of hot dogs lured him away. He was lead into the communication room, where he found his hot dog and ate it in peace. But then he realized he was in a hurry to save the multiverse, so he gutted it down his throat and dashed to the exit. WHAM! A yellow cup-looking creature bashed the side of the window, shocking Spider-Ham and causing him to shout in surprise. The cup figure dropped to the ground and stared at Peter Porker. Spider-Ham: Is it sad that that is not the creepiest thing I've ever seen? The cup figure growled and punched the window, shattering it open. Peter growled and readied himself, clenching his fist and getting into fighting position. Spider-Ham: I don't know why Kingpin sent you here, and what powers you have, but you are no match for Peter Po- I probably shouldn't reveal my name. Cuphead: (to himself) This has to be the devil's work, teleporting me into some kind of other dimension! I have to stop him! (Cue: Cuphead OST - Railroad Wrath) Cuphead and Peter bounced into another and tumbled in a fury of fists and feet. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! The dust cleared and Cuphead was pinned, locked against Peter's fists. Cuphead managed to grab aholf of the straw from his mug and swung it at Spider-Ham. Peter barely dodged the attack, then managing to grabbing it with a web. Spider-Ham flung the axe back down to Cuphead. Cuphead's eyes glowed in fear. He leaped into the air and proceeded with a full split, barely dodging the attack between his legs. Cuphead landed back on the ground, somersaulted into the air and axe kicked Peter in the head. Spider-Ham dropped to the ground, giving Cuphead the opportunity to raise his finger at Peter. The pig looked up in fear as Cuphead's finger glew in a light blue. Spider-Ham: I don't think so! Spider-Ham swung his heel into Cuphead's neck, launching the fighter out of the room and into the portal room. Spider-Ham: Pah-Blamo! Spider-Ham swung over to Cuphead, who was picking himself off the ground. Colors exploded around the two. The room was straight white, but when the two portals collided, colors of the rainbow exploded throughout the room. Cuphead pulled out his finger and blasted several attacks at Spider-Ham. The pig leaped for cover behind a flight of stairs. Once he had avoided all the attacks, he swung over to Cuphead. As he was swinging through the ginormous room, he watched as Spider-Gwen leaped into the portal. Spider-Man quickly proceeded. Miles was the only spider left. Peter focused back on the fight and realized another set of shots from Cuphead was being hurled at his way. Spider-Ham: Uh-oh. (Cue: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Menu) Spider-Ham sent several web shots at the attacks. The webs collided with the blasts, causing some webs to disintegrate and some other webs to catch ahold of the blasts, stopping the attack and dropping it to the ground. Spider-Ham had come to close enough proximity with Cuphead; he sent several web attacks to Cuphead. Cuphead, alarmed, tried to jump out of the way, but he was hit by several attacks. Several of the webs hit him, launching him even further. Heavily, he whacked his head against one of the portals, causing the entire room to shake and thunder. The portal was shrinking with a very fast pace. Spider-Ham watched as Miles, trying to keep his balance on the roof of the room, accidentally dropped into the portal. Spider-Ham: Miles! Spider-Ham knew Miles was going into his dimension. Peter had to get into his dimension before the portal shrank. Peter thought fast, shot a web at Cuphead and fired himself into the portal, with Cuphead on his trace. Spider-Ham made it safely into the portal, as did Cuphead. (Location: Animal Dimension) Spider-Ham and Cuphead dropped to the ground on some grassy terrain. Cuphead was the first to pick himself up, who noticed that this was easily not his dimension. Cuphead eyed this new location; sunshine and rainbows shot through the sky and wild animals leaped into shops with money and groceries. Very confused, Cuphead picked himself up and shook his head. POW! Spider-Ham backhanded Cuphead across the face, knocking the fighter backwards. Spider-Ham: I thought bringing you into my dimension would be a good idea, so I can lock you up forever! Spider-Ham and Cuphead collided fists before exchanging punches; parrying with swift kicks. The two went on and on until they noticed they were in the middle of a property; and a ton of wild, ginormous bulls lanched themselves at Peter and Cuphead. Alarmed, the two hugged each other in fear before getting trampled into the ground. Both obviously shook and hurt, they tried picking themselves up, but they were too flattened in the ground. Spider-Ham: Well that's just great. Suddenly, the whole earth shook. The bright sky quickly turned dark purple, and the rainbows faded away without a trace. The animal citizens shrieked in fear and rushed for their homes. Spider-Ham and Cuphead, alarmed and confused, watched as a massive portal awoke from the sky. Dark and terrifying, the portal opened up so big, it loomed over the town like it was an insect. The portal sucked in the citizens and buildings, trees and food. Spider-Ham and Cuphead were caught in the act and broke free of the ground, and flew into the portal. Spider-Ham: This must have to do with the portal in Miles' universe-'' '''POW!' Cuphead uppercutted Spider-Ham in the gut, launching him into a building, floating in the sky. Spider-Ham growled and shot a web on a nearby boulder. Spider-Ham: Suck on this! Spider-Ham shot the boulder at Cuphead, who frantically tried to dodge the attack with swimming motions, but the boulder pounded Cuphead before he could evade the blow. Being launched closer to the ground, Cuphead pulled out his finger and shot a blast through the boulder, blowing it up and causing him to float higher into the air. Spider-Ham shot a web at the broken boulder and launched himself towards Cuphead. But this time, Cuphead was prepared. He shot his blasts with pure precision, and all of them tagged Peter throughout the stomach. Spider-Ham, heavily bruised and hurt, floated higher into the air as Cuphead flew up to Peter. Peter noticed this and hissed at the damn cup. He then shot a web at a floating clock tower, kicking through the window and landing inside the building. Cuphead followed in with Spider-Ham and bared his fists. Spider-Ham: If you hadn't done whatever job Kingpin assigned you to, all these worlds would have been fine and at their best! But now, because of you, we're floated in the air, ABOUT TO BE SUCKED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION! Cuphead picked up a nearby clock and hurled it at Peter. Peter punched the clock, shattering it in half. But this was all a distraction; Cuphead spiraled himself at Peter and kicked him in the shin. Dropping to the ground, Spider-Ham was then launched into the air by a hard punch to the chin. Cuphead proceeded the combo with a vertical kick, landing it in his gut and causing a loud crunch to be heard. Spider-Ham rolled down the stairs of the clock tower, grabbing his ribs in pain. Cuphead launched himself on the rail and slid down it, laughing at Peter as he was clearly in pain. Spider-Ham gritted his teeth and tried to pick himself up, but he was in too much pain. But then, the slight smell of hot dogs got him off of his feet. Spider-Ham: Where are you, beautiful? Spider-Ham pounded his fist into the ground, stopping his fall. Cuphead tried to stop his slide down the rail, but Spider-Ham heeled the figure off the platform, causing him to fall to the ground, cracking part of his head. Cuphead roared and jumped back on the platform, but he realized Spider-Ham wasn't there. He turned to his left to the shattered window and noticed Peter floating over to a nearby hot dog cart. Cuphead leaped out the window and reeled into Peter, causing them to collided kicks and punches. But they were stopped as they reached the inside of the portal, launching them into another dimension. BOOM! The sky rocked, the world shook and Spider-Ham and Cuphead were launched out of the portal. They smashed into the ground and yelled in pain. Both fighters were exhausted and in pain, but they still manged to get up. This new planet was just slightly less dangerous with large, black spikes erupting from the ground and lava pouring out of nearby mountains. Small bursts of fire also came out of the ground. Spider-Ham and Cuphead swung their fists at each other, just to collide. But Cuphead brought his other fist out and smacked Spider-Ham straight across the face, knocking him into the ground. Ready to end it all, Cuphead brought his finger and jabbed it right into Spider-Ham's skull. But Spider-Ham was not dying to some cup! He rocketed himself upwards with all the remaining energy he had, shot a long web right in front of Cuphead's throat and pulled. The web pulled against Cuphead's throat, choking him. Cuphead tried to push the web off of his throat, but his tiredness and Spider-Ham's strength outmatched him. Cuphead finally let go and his vision went dark before Cuphead's head was launched off of his body and shattered into the ground, as his body fell into some lava. Spider-Ham: All in a days work! Spider-Ham coughed and dusted his hands, before dashing away, trying to find a way to get out of this universe. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Spider-Ham! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:'Marvel vs Studio MDHR' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music